


Underpaid, in everything

by toasterovenalcoholic2



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasterovenalcoholic2/pseuds/toasterovenalcoholic2
Summary: Yamato, under appreciated and excluded, runs away from the Leaf Village and becomes a missing nin. He wants to start a new life, but with the events that keep on intervening in his life, even his plain face can't save him from being the talk of the villages and becoming a legend.Yamato's story, post-war, canon divergenceTenzo/Yamato/Kinoe x Kakashi but don't be fooled barely any romance, just an appetizer's full





	1. 1

Tenzo knew full well what his problem was. He was an absolute, honest to god, pushover.

It's not like he could help it; it was encoded into his brain since he was rescued by Danzo, even before that. He always followed Danzo's missions no matter what extent before Kakashi, always listened to whatever someone said, told him to do, and even though it was for the better, he let Kakashi influenced him so simply that he couldn't complete his mission.

He knew his dreams and ambitions. He wanted to be recognized by Konoha and wanted to beat Kakashi properly in a fight. However, he didn't have the willpower Naruto had and kept failing at standing up for himself and making a lasting impression on others. And there's no way he can beat Kakashi if he keeps being his servant!

Besides that though, he has been becoming more obedient lately because of the guilt and shame running along his spine. He knows that it wasn't his fault he got captured, as he went to therapy multiple times after the event, but he doesn't understand it. What he understands is that it's his fault that the war happened, his fault that they used his mokuton for an almost unstoppable army, his fault for aiding the enemy until it reached it's peak.

Soon, he stopped going to therapy. Many more seriously traumatized ninja had to go first, after all they deserved treatment, unlike him. He and his tree hugging jutsu can burn in hell. Maybe make some nice firewood for the Devil...

He shook his head. He can't believe he was letting a devil take advantage of his character weakness. Not that Kakashi's much different than the devil himself.

He absolutely loathed Kakashi. He bullies him constantly, always spending hundreds of dollars a month for him, whether it's buying Naruto noodles, doing his laundry, buying him groceries, and exhausting his chakra just to keep up with Naruto. He loathes Kakashi because he admires him and just want him to acknowledge his existence, whether as a kouhai or a friend. He loathes Kakashi because he thinks he might just be in love with him.

He loves the way his silver hair gleams in the sunlight, loves how he is committed to go to the memorial every week to pay respects, loves how he always follows through with his morals, love how he made such an impact on Tenzo's life. Loves all his idiosyncracies, even though he reads erotica in front of children, or that he's habitually late, or that he takes a long time to open up, or that he looks like he doesn't have a care in the world but has a mask on more difficult to break than the Kazekage's sand armor.

_Notice me Senpai jokes are funny until it relates to you._

He curled up more on himself, tossing and turning on his bed. He finally realized no matter how hard he tries, he isn't going to sleep, and stands up and walks over to his window. The cold air stings his face as he opens the ice cold window, and taking a deep breath, jumps out.

He goes back to his garden. He made a garden in the woods outside of Konoha, and nobody notices as he sneaks out sometimes at night to lay in comfort in it. Since it rains constantly in the forest, the care he needs to take care of the plants was minimal. Usually to get out, he covers his chakra and would use his earth affiliation to bury himself into the ground and pop out the other side.

His garden was incredible. Most of his Eden was trees of different shapes, colors, and sizes which he made himself. The rest were flowers imported from the Yamanaka shop. The garden had all different types of geometric shapes as petals and leaves, with the color in the daytime glistening of three different types of rainbows. The air had a slight aroma of pollen and roses but was drowned out from the cascade being heard in the distance. The cool, minty fresh air met his nose as he breathed in, absorbing himself into the conifers around him and the cool, stinging night air.

He sat on the bench he made for himself and watched the deciduous leaves of warm colors fell to the ground. It would be much more beautiful at day, he realized with a pity, but continued to admire his handiwork, as he did every time he visited. He was surprised no ninja accidentally stumbled upon his paradise. When he looked up at the many billion year old sky, he realizes how washed away the stars are and how small he is is the vast abyss called the universe. He should be frightened, but he is at peace with nature and his own fate. He took out a nearby architecture book and a flashlight, and began to read comfortably in the night.

Soon, he felt drowsy, and laid down his book to wish his only true friend goodnight. They wished him goodnight back, then he fell lightly into the coziness of slumber.


	2. 2

Tenzo could tell when he was sick when he started personifying inanimate objects.

His alarm clock was more excited than he was to wake up in the morning, maybe just 30 levels lower than Gai's level of enthusiasm in the morning, which was still pretty high He brewed himself a bubbly cup of coffee that was happier than he was and even his mug, which had been a gift from Genma, had a smiley face on it. Everything was mocking him today.

When he was in his jonin clothes, he raced out of his door as he check the clock and realized he was almost a Kakashi level of late. The door quickly creaked goodbye to him as he exited.

_Stop, Tenzo, you're not making this better for yourself._

When he got to Hokage Tower, he asked the superintendent to let him take two days off, today and tomorrow. Shikamaru looked at him funnily and said that he wasn't Kakashi's secretary and told him that that was downstairs. After he fixed his mistake, he was allowed two days off of work. He's usually never sick and was relieved and happy about his second paid vacation in his life.

Before he got summoned by the Hokage. He then reported there on duty on his knee.

"Tenzo, I needed to talk to you."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Mah, Tenzo, drop the Hokage-sama."

Tenzo looked uncertain but took off his mask and replied casually, "My codename is still Yamato, Senpai."

"Mm, I need to change that. Or make your offcial name Tenzo."

Tenzo nodded but stayed silent, waiting for whatever Kakashi had to say.

"Oh, that's right; there's a party two days from now at 10 pm. It's for all the ninja who got trapped in the Inifinite Tsukyomi and had their chakra used without their permission. People from other countries might arrive too, so don't be alarmed if someone from Iwagakure shows up. However, most of them won't. I know for a fact that the Kazekage won't show up, he's trying to rebuild Sunagakure as soon as possible."

"Ok I'll be there, but why did you have to tell me personally? Surely a lot of people are coming."

"Yes there are. I just want to make sure that you're there, Hokage's orders."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." _As always, he avoids the question._

"Great, now get back to work. Or would you like to help me procrastinate and get some tea with me?"

Tenzo slightly blushed, trying to convince himself that Kakashi wasn't flirting with him. "Actually Senpai, I'm taking two days off. I have a fever."

"Oh. I see. Mah, I don't think you've ever taken a vacation since..." Kakashi trailed off, probably realizing that bringing up the time after the war, where he took a day's break after all the poison has been leached out of him, was not a smart idea. Tenzo was uncomfortable and shifted his weight, but he nodded.

"Well, enjoy your vacation. Get well soon."

"Thanks Senpai."

"If you're still sick on the day of the party, you don't have to come."

"Thank you, but I will make sure to be there." He smiled, put his mask on, and exited sophisticatedly.

He sometimes wondered if Kakashi even cared about him. The last time he took a vacation, Kakashi didn't even visit him in the hospital after the operation or offer a single word of comfort or care. Now that he has a simple cold, he's wishing him well? It was too unnatural. In the war, he also left him for dead too.

Changing out of his jonin clothes to his pajamas bitterly, he checks his temperature quickly.

_38.5 degrees Celsius._

Tenzo finally felt feint and rested on his bed a bit. He found another blanket and threw it on top of himself, cuddly the best he could into his stone hard bed. Knew it I shouldn't have slept out in the near freezing forest last night.

Soon, his eyelids couldn't keep open, and started to drift off into peace.

...

_Wait..._

_What?!_

Tenzo quicky shot up from his bed at this new revelation.

_I slept in the garden last night, but I woke up in my room. How did I not notice this in the morning?!_

His overthinking made his head ache. He stops thinking about this topic and although uncomfortable with letting the topic go so easily, he uneasily falls asleep.

...

Tenzo feels like a girl on the day of the party.

He didn't have many civilian clothes, so he had to go out and buy some, and even then he didn't know what abided by the social standards. He wanted to impress his Senpai, but didn't know if he should go with formal or casual formal. Or what tie to wear. Or what shoes or what suit or how his hair should be done or—

He needed to stop. He was a ninja and a male, goddamnit!

He decided on going with a suit and a red colored tie, because red really catches the eye and matched the shade of his Sharingan.

_Wait, he doesn't have a Sharingan anymore._

He feels stupid but he still wears the tie, hoping to at least stand out to Kakashi. The suit he picked was a very formal black, his dress shirt was white, and his pants restricted his movements, like a typical suit.

He was never going to stand out was he. Not with the typical face he has.

He contemplated on whether or not he should wear his face protector for a good half hour, then decided on not wearing it since the event as Kakashi said would be very formal. Though he still knows Kakashi will be wearing his mask.

When he arrives at the said location the party was going to be held, he was astonished by the fancy atmosphere the room bring out. The walls were white with a little bit of cream color and beige accenting the walls, and a chandelier hung proudly above the heads of the attendees. The music wasn't pretentious and had a good beat to it, and the alcohol wasn't all that expensive either. The food that was laid out smelt delicious, and Yamato quickly got himself a plate to serve himself at the table with. Once he got himself a little bit of everything, he chowed down like there was no tomorrow. A bit informal, but he was hungry.

He chatted with Gai and Genma until Kakashi came in through the door. He was absolutely captivating, and Tenzo's mouth watered a bit. His suit highlighted his broad chest and shoulders and made him look lean and slick, leather shoes just been polished. His tie was polka dotted, showing off his personality. The hair on his head has been slightly glossed over and didn't look as rugged as before, and his mask looks much cleaner and new. Both his eyes were now exposed, each identical to the other.

Tenzo's mind has temporarily stopped working in preference to stare at Kakashi all day long.

Until a high pitched voice cut through the air and sliced his heart into two: "'Kashi, don't leave me behind!"

Behind him, a beautiful lady hugged him from behind, laughing gleefully as she got in close to Kakashi's face. She was radiant by society's standards, her earring sparkling and her lips red like blood. Her dress was as red as he lips and her dress was on the line between formal and suggestive, the collar cutting to just above her breasts. Her hair was just the tiniest by glittery which was weird and her makeup was hideous in Tenzo's opinions, but his opinions didn't make him the one in Kakashi's arms right now.

A piece of his heart shattered to shards.

Kakashi spots him and comes over to his direction. "Hey, have you been waiting long?"

Slowly, Tenzo nodded his head. Kakashi looks at him strangely but continues conversation.

_Damn, snap out of it, act natural! Hold out until after the party; then you can cry in your room and eat ice cream while binge reading architecture books._

That still didn't make him feel better, but it gave him the strength to rasp out some replies to Kakashi.

Kakashi's date walked over and smiled at him. "Hello, my name is Suzuha."

"Hello. Tenzo. Pleasure to meet you."

"No, the pleasure is all mine." She said to him, then turned to Kakashi, "I'm going to get us some drinks, alright sweet pea?"

"Drop the 'sweet pea', Suzuha. You don't need to say that in front of Tenzo."

"Haha, you know I can't." She walks away, her dress flowing behind her. Kakashi almost rolls his eyes, and continues his conversation with Tenzo.

"Are you still sick, Tenzo? I told you you didn't have to come if you were."

"No, I wouldn't miss it." Tenzo smiled. He felt it too awkward to call him Senpai right now, not with the girl watching them like a hawk.

"Mah, now that you're here I guess there's no point in going back home huh?"

"Yeah."

Kakashi cocks an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're ok? You're acting a bit funny."

"I'm just a naturally funny person."

"Hardly. That joke was awful."

"Ha, yeah."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Kakashi's concerned look startles Tenzo and makes him feel even guiltier. "Yeah, I'm alright." And he feels even guiltier for lying.

Kakashi shrugs. "Well, enjoy the party. After all, you've had one of the worst experiences in the war; you deserve it." He moves on to talk with Gai.

Tenzo calms down his breathing. The girl wasn't even clinging to Kakashi, so maybe that was an assistant or something?

_But no, because assistants don't wrap their arms around their superiors or call them sweet pea unless they were dating._

_But Kakashi brushed her off, right?_

He thought up all the possible scenarios of why the girl would display so much affection, but Occam's razor suggested that the easiest and most logical way to explain it was that they were dating. Period.

He felt sick. His head started spinning, and every sound seemed like it was drowned underwater. He tried to breathe but the air in his lungs made him feel like he's strangling to death. He needed to get out of there.

Nobody pays him any notice as he runs out of there, his feet on autopilot as the scene replays in his head.

_Just because she wrapped her arms around him doesn't mean they're dating. Gai does it all the time and I'm not worried. Then again, Gai doesn't call Kakashi by a stupid nickname, or hug him obnoxiously, or have big boobs that Kakashi obviously likes because nobody can read books like Icha Icha and not be straight and why didn't I realize this sooner and make a dumbass of myself—_

His thoughts were abruptly cut off as he realized his feet led him back to his garden. He should be feeling suspicious, considering that someone knows about it, but he doesn't have the energy to care right now. He sat down on his bench and cried his soul out, the souls of the trees reaching out to him to comfort him. He could taste the saltiness on his tongue and feel the snot in his nose clogging up his breathing. He reprimanded himself for being an idiot.

**You idiot, don't you remember anything from Danzo? No emotion, no name, no past, no future. You're suppose to be a weapon of the Leaf, to die when commanded, and yet you're crying over something as simple as a heartbreak? Get real. How would you ever protect the village like that?**

He shuddered in the cold and realized his inner voice was right. He had no belonging to the Leaf and except for practical uses, he was basically useless. His mokuton was too slow to use in fast action combat and his support for the team didn't usually matter.

 _Do I even belong in the shinobi business?_ He asked himself that question, fearing the answer.

 _Yes, of course._ He reassured himself. _Why else would I personally be trained by Danzo? Or become the co-captain of Team Kakashi?_

**Because your mokuton is valuable. He just didn't want to lose the only genetic freak that could withstand Hashirama's cells. And you're only co-captain. Don't get ahead of yourself, you can't even run a team properly, as was shown time and time again.**

He felt sick to his stomach. Well, where was he suppose to be? Resign at age 27 and call it a life? He hasn't even been in duty long enough to retire. Then what will he become? A carpenter? A missing nin?

_I shouldn't even be considering this. I'm completely loyal to the Leaf, no matter what disasters strike._

**Yeah, but look how they treat you. They make you do all the dirty work.**

_Shut up, brain._

**It's true. Nobody respects you, no matter what you do. Look at how much you exert yourself and let yourself get walked over. Don't you want a new life? You obviously can't find one here in Konoha, since everyone knows you as a pushover who will bend to their will whenever they want.**

_I can't become a missing nin. I'm not like Itachi._

A cold shiver ran up his spine. He had so easily trusted the man too.

**Nobody cares about you. They just want to use you. Nobody will bat an eye if you leave. Look at the war, where nobody came to even try and find you, the hospital, where nobody visited, and even right now, nobody came after you. You are not wanted. Find a new life. You hate killing and sneaking around to find scrolls in other nations you feel so guilty about. You hate feeling guilty for letting down shinobi kind. So just quit. You're of no use now, anyway. You never were.**

His mind was numb from apathy. His realization wasn't enlightening; innately, he knew it before. The garden around him felt dead, and he went back to his apartment to change his clothes and pack his backpack. He took a moment to stare at his face protector to see if he should bring it, then making a mokuton wedge, forcefully wedged out the nails of the Leaf symbol on his sacred belonging and stuffed it into his backpack. He didn't leave a note; the moment he finished packing, he walked out of his door and into the forest.


	3. 3

Very soon after he departed into the subfreezing woods, he realized just how cold subfreezing was. Cold.

Tenzo made his first thought as a missing nin; get shelter.

His first thought is to build a wooden house for himself, but he realized sleeping in subfreezing temperatures in general is bad, no matter where you are. He might never wake up.

Then he thought about making a campfire, his he didn't know any fire jutsus, and even if he did, the smoke would attract Konoha right to him, if they even batted an eye on his disappearance.

**Of course they'd bat an eye, Tenzo. They want that hole in the wall to be fixed without having to pay a cent.**

Tenzo came to a real decision, and his best so far in history turbulent night; head to Sunagakure. Surely the temperature there is hot, especially in the daytime.

Once he made some considerable distance from the village, he made a wooden shelter and slept for the night. In the morning, he hiked the forest terrain until it was nightfall again.

Sometimes he carried his backpack and ran along the trees like back in the ANBU days, except he didn't conceal his chakra. It felt like unleashing his inner child; he felt so free, happy, curious, with a side of nervous excitement to go along with it. He wonders how his new life is going to turn out.

He decides that he's going to stop being a pushover and start to be a valuable asset, which will be easier to make a new impression to people he doesn't know.

In the middle of planning out his life, a kunai cuts through the air and lodges itself into a tree by his head. He turns around to see three ANBU in masks running after him. From the hair colors and specific masks, he could tell it wasn't somebody he knew.

He didn't want to use his limited supply of weapons on someone from his newly ex-village that he was still somewhat loyal to, so he used his wood style on the ground to force two of them to walk on the trees, while he used the trees to encumber them in his wood.

The third one was charging at him with his katana, which Yamato used his kunai to block. He made his mokuton emerge out of his chest so that he jumped back, then made a massive mud wall in between them.

He covered his chakra and merged into one of the passing trees while he held his breath. The ANBU ninjas murmur curses beneath their tongues when they couldn't detect him, and reported home.

When he couldn't detect their chakra anymore, he came out of his tree and began on his journey again.

_It's not unreasonable for Konoha to come after me, after all, after the war everybody's seen how powerful the mokuton can be when used wrong. They don't want a repeat of the Fourth Great Ninja War._

He jump along the branches until he tired out, resorting to silently trekking through the forest, admiring each tree's unique beauty. When dawn rose from its nap, he was an hour again from Sunagakure.

The sunlight hitting his eyes made him realize the flaw in jumping countries; he didn't know how to bypass security.

Luck has finally shone on him as the clouds depart; he hears a loud group of people that, when looked upon closer inspection, he realizes is a caravan. He uses his transformation jutsu and discreetly joins the clamorous caravan.

After about twenty minutes of walking, someone started up a conversation between them. "Hey! I'm Mizun. Haven't seen you around before, though I don't know a lot of people. What's your name?"

Tenzo examined him apprehensively. He had a tall and lanky build, with muscles on his body, hidden by the shaggy clothes he wore. His shoes were made of sandals ninja wore, and his hair was evenly cut. Mizun looked like he talked.

"Hello, my name is–" he hesitated before saying his name. After all, most people knew him as Yamato. Only the some of the ANBU and ex-ANBU members know him as Tenzo. What harm could it do? "–Tenzo."

His smile turned more cautious. "You sounded hesitant when you were introducing yourself, my friend."

"Sorry, had a short memory lapse there." He laughed good naturedly.

Although Mizun approached him first, he was a bit awkward around the edges, and for the first few minutes, Tenzo had to keep the conversation going. After their conversation gained momentum, Mizun began to open up more and more, expressing his opinions with vivid words. He was very interested in jutsus, especially suiton jutsus since he has a water affiliation, and his dream is to become an official ninja someday.

Tenzo realized that their discussion was blending in with the loud caravan, and started opening up about himself. He told him he loved trees and architecture, and even opened up that he also had a suiton affiliation, a big deal for an ex-ANBU to admit. Mizun laughed and said he knew that already, and he joked that he should water the trees in Sunagakure with his water affiliation once they get to the village. His sense of humor was strange, but Tenzo liked him for it.

They bypass security without a problem. Apparently, the caravan sells water bottles, which Tenzo cannot fathom why Sunagakure couldn't use a water jutsu to make a river for the people to drink, but he supposed a river would ruin the desert scenery.

The guards seem to be nonchalant to the group, which must mean this caravan passes by routinely.

The members of his caravan gave his team of six a cart of water bottles to sell. He waved goodbye to Mizun, who was assigned another group. The water bottle business was really booming in Sunagakure, and soon Tenzo wa busy passing out water bottles and handling the cashier at the same time to ten different customers, while his teammates tasks weren't any less grueling.

Tenzo secretly, while they were taking a lunch break, to depart from the group. He went to a secluded part of the village which is basically anywhere, to search in his bag.

The sudden temperature change was insane; no civilian would go out walking on the streets at noon. Tenzo tried to look in his backpack to see if there was an umbrella or any food, he was starving and sweaty.

He found something which he praised his past self for bringing, which was a cloak. It was the white one with two red stripes on the bottom with a hoodie, the same one he fought Orochimaru on the Tenchi bridge with. He smiles widely; he can fit in with desert life better and the white reflects the light. He puts the hood up to five himself an air of mystery, like Kakashi with his mask.

 **God, you're starting a new life! Find someone else as your role model. Kakashi has hurt you too many times.** This dampened his excitement as he became sober off of his high.

He scanned the village. There were many tattered building due to intense sandstorms and was pretty dull in general, the repetition of the sandy color grating in his nerves. He personally thinks there's not enough green but knows the Kazekage won't appreciate it when his precious sand becomes an extension of Konoha's forests.

After looking around, he realized this village wasn't the right one for him to start his landscaping business in. Bummer. At least it's not as freezing in the winter as Konoha is.

He sighed deeply, not wanting to leave the heat of Sunagakure but wanted a place to start his business. He figured Kumogakure would be pretty good. The Hidden Mist Village had too must floods which he really didn't want to deal with. Hidden Rock Village had to pay high taxes for the earthquakes and public services to remove rocks in the ground, a pain for landscaping.

He considered his options again as he sat on a random bench in the Hidden Sand Village. Each village has its own natural disasters, which shouldn't be a main problem for Tenzo because he was a shinobi. Just floods are too much pain to be worth the effort of living there, no matter how good their seafood was.

The plants in each country was different. Most plants in Sunagakure was cacti and desert plants, herbs brig very rare and grown in very controlled and moderated greenhouses. Barely any medicinal herbs according to Sakura. The Hidden Rock Village only has weeds and the occasional spot of grass which means the soil is really unfertilized, and the Hidden Mist Village had aquatic plants. Konoha was ideal for his business, but he made a choice and he's going to stick by it.

According to skim rumors and inferences, Kumogakure had a scarce amount of plants, but Tenzo had never seen any plants from Kumogakure, and if he did it was the same as Konoha's. He should explore.

He stood up and almost toppled down. He was fatigued and should probably get some food in his body before he can progress. He licked his lips in delight at the thought of Sand Village specialty foods.

If he had the money. Right now, bring all the money he could possibly shove into his bag, he barely had enough to last him a month. Probably got his money robbed by Kakashi.

He settled on eating tsukemen from a restaurant. No matter how far he searched, there were no food stands, which Tenzo later berated himself for forgetting he was in the Hidden Sand Village. Hindsight is 20/20, they say.

When the waitress came around, he groaned heavily. And he wanted to get away from the Ramen family.

He still ate his food and paid for it without suspicion. With a full stomach, he strolled the village like he did back in Konoha and discovered the Sand's commodities.

Soon, bags of dried food were in his packets as he chewed some strange new nuts. They weren't as good as walnuts but he'll take what he can get. He also tried some Sand Dango, the village's specialty. It wa less sweeter than Konoha's dangos, with a more prominent, foreign taste that wasn't uninviting.

He hears a swoosh, and sees many ninjas using a water style jutsu in the distance, in an isolated piece of land in the village. _It must be where all the water style ninjas in Sunagakure train._

He jogs over to see them train from somewhere discreet to test to see how good the suiton was in the Sand Village. The more he observed, the more impressed he was. Even though they were from a village with barely any water, they can still perform these massive jutsus. Incredible!

Something finally snapped in him when someone started screaming. He whipped his head around to the direction of the scream to his right, where he notices a girl on the first floor of a building screaming for help, the basement of her house is flooded. Everybody was alarmed and looked outside, and Tenzo finally realized that he was in ankles deep water.

Something was wrong and he cursed himself for not recognizing it sooner. He jumped up onto higher surface an onto the top of the building where he watched the scene unfold. The Kazekage was soon alerted of what was happening and appeared atop of another building. His eyes were emotionless as the water kept woos hung below him and the Sun still radiating off of him. He carried a gourd on his back and had red hair with blue, dull eyes. Gaara looked cool and frightening, even for a Kazekage.

"Stop what you are doing to Sunagakure. You are destroying the village. If you need to practice your ninjutsu, do so somewhere out." He rasps out in a voice that feels like it has been erode by sand too.

Someone else from behind Gaara threw a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it at Gaara, which his sand protected his from. Instead of exploding however, the seal just leaked out a river of flowing water.

Turning to see who threw the kunai, Tenzo gasped as he realized who it was. Mizun.

Curious about what was next, he watched the battle commenced as a bystander and not interfering like he constantly did. He could really feel like a civilian now. He masked his chakra so nobody noticed him on the roof.

"Got you, Kazekage," Mizun proclaimed, "your whole village is flooded with water. The desert outside is mostly too. Now that your sand is weakened, we will take over the village."

"Which country are you loyal to?"

"We are rogue ninjas that emerged from the ocean, seeking purification. Whatever the Mother Sea tell us to do, we follow. Now, prepare to die and be rebirthed again as Ceanians!"

Gaara scoffed at his bold declaration, and the battled started. Mizun splashed him with a stream of water. Gaara tried to protect with his sand, but the dampened sand was hard to maneuver and he got knocked back from it. He landed on the water, his sand useless against the water.

Mizun trapped him in a water sphere, and Gaara couldn't escape. Mizun laughed out loud dramatically, an random civilians on the streets had implode with water bursting out. Those water bottles that they sold must have been tampered with.

Tenzo felt sick. Here he was, so excited to see a battle between Suna's strongest and a rogue, only to see the Kazekage held in a jutsu against his will, trying to keep the One-Tailed from emerging, innocent civilians exploding and dissolving in water, and the rogues laughing maliciously.

He instinctually acted before he knew what he was doing. He performed a water jutsu that dispelled Mizun's hold on the water sphere. Once the Kazkage was freed, he used all his chakra to lift the water up in the air and hoisted it outside the village. He felt like Atlas, holding up the sky so it doesn't come crashing to the ground as he held tons of water up over his head. His eyes felt like popping out from the strenuous efforts and his body rattled from the weight. He couldn't think of anything but overarching pain.

After he dumped the pile of water and debris outside the village, he looked down to see ninja of Sunagakure were fighting the rogues while Gaara and his siblings fought Mizun. Black dots spotted his vision while he shook and his knees tumbled, making him fall from the building.

He impacted with soft sand that slowly hoisted him down. He wanted to pass out, succumb to the inviting darkness, but his own sense of duty wouldn't allow him to. He rolled over and focused on the sunlight blanketing his eyes. Then when the sun was too strong, he focused on the sound of the war cries around him, and slowly all his senses began awakening. He slowly stood up, his chakra exhaustion like a lead weight and rattling his body furiously. But he still stood, and leaned against a building, thankful for the Shodai's incredible chakra regeneration.

Blunt force attacked him from behind while he was clearing his psyche from thoughts of exhaustion, an he passed out like a lightbulb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is my writing so stagnant? i might need to improve on that


	4. I

Kakashi was pissed.

"I knocked him out with the blunt end of my katana, but then an about twelve year old kid attacked me. My teammates were still coming to my location when this happened, so they weren't present. I tried to avoid the kid's attacks, this child was probably a genin in the Sand Village, while a Ceanian Terrorist, as they claim they are, attacked me. I started fighting him and eventually killed him, however the kid and the target escaped. Once the conflict was over and most of the Ceanian Terrorists escaped, we went searching around, but couldn't sense his chakra anymore. The feat must've depleted most of his chakra to a point so low that our best tracker, Sniper, couldn't detect it."

The Hokage waited a moment as the knelt shinobi stayed silent. He took it as a sign the debriefing was over, and ordered him out, and the ninja left without using the door.

He could usually trust his shinobi to do their job, but either Tenzo was so good at stealth that two elite ANBU groups couldn't track him down after he made a racket in Sunagakure and save the Kazekage, or ANBU ninja were defecating once Tenzo left. He was leaning toward the first option, but they look pretty balanced. Many in Konoha speculate it was a rumor that an "almond-eyed savior" in a white cloak saved Gaara from a water sphere and hoisted up tons of water that flooded the town into the desert outside of the village, but that is a pretty big rumor to be spreading around. If it wasn't true, Gaara wouldn't even permit them to think he was weak without a fight.

Kakashi has seriously been underestimating Tenzo's– I'm sorry, Yamato's– oh what does it matter anymore–skills, because to avoid detection and being caught on the first of leaving the village Sasuke style was understandable. However, the mokuton user created a massive spectacle once he helped Sunagakure fight off the newly formed terrorist group, called the Ceanian Terrorists.

If Kakashi wasn't Hokage, he would just go and drag Tenzo back himself.

It was rare that Kakashi ever lost his cool like this, and he calmed himself down and put on a stoic mask very quickly. He returned to his paperwork, signing off the mission that he had just received before he felt a pinch of guilt in his heart, stating there uncomfortably.

_This is just like back in the Fourth Shinobi War, when nobody came after him._

Forcing himself not to think about the controversial subject, he procrastinated on his work to read Icha Icha until his body guard suggested he goes back to his work, albeit gruffly.

He shrugs and declared a lunch break.

"Hokage-sama, it is four o'clock."

"Then let's have linner."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Everyone today seems very reluctant to follow his orders for some reason.

He shrugs and takes off his Hokage outfit, strolling out of the Hokage tower and into the city.

"Oi Kakashi!" Gai called out enthusiastically from the dumpling shop, where Anko, Genma, and Kurenai were seated, eating multicolored dangos.

Gai jumped up and ran over to him. "Kakashi! I haven't seen you in so long, my rival! Come join us for some dumplings!"

Kakashi looked over at his eternal rival. "I'll pass for now, Gai. Maybe next time." Gai looked saddened for a moment at his rejection, but patted him on the back and told him that next time, they would have a dumpling eating competition.

"I would've thought he would be more open after the Fourth Shinobi War." Anko commented in the distance as Kakashi was walking away.

"Yeah what's his deal?" Genma agreed, flicking the senbon in his mouth back and forth.

"I think he's deeply affected by our beloved Captain Yamato's disappearance." Kurenai answered, and whatever response she got back was too quiet in the distance.

_Deeply affected? Nope. I know Tenzo can take care of himself, I'm just exasperated at the Council's consistent pestering to captured Yamato and bring him back to the Leaf. Don't they know that he's the most respected ANBU that worked under the Third Hokage? And making me do all the paperwork on a mission I didn't even want commenced._

Kakashi finally reached the memorial stone and promptly stopped in front of it, at his usual distance. Although he is over his guilt of Obito's and Rin's deaths, it was routine to still check up on them. He thinks of the ways the Old Obito's died and how the New Obito died. He thinks about the chidori that killed Rin, and how he slowly forgave himself for her death over time.

Then, before he realizes, he's thinking about Tenzo. He thinks to Obito and Rin that he's worried about Tenzo. He respects his choices but he is worried, which is irrational and shouldn't even be on his mind; he was Hokage, he has bigger things to worry about. He thinks about what happened in Sunagakure and the Ceanian Terrorists and where to send ninjas to search for Tenzo next that, before he realizes it, he hasn't even thought about Obito or Rin in the past hour.

Before contemplating any further, his bodyguard ANBU appeared before him and suggested he should get back to work. Feeling the exasperation from his bodyguard, he relented, walking casually back to his office.

He sat down in his Hokage chair, where he looks at the scattered papers on his desks and his mind instantly pressed the PROCRASTINATION button. He knows that if he starts even reaching out to read Icha Icha his bodyguard will snap, so he settles on just thinking about clouds and ways to avoid work, which is always productive.

_I would love Tenzo to be my bodyguard. He's such a pushover he'll let me do whatever I want and do the work for me. No wonder he's never surpassed me yet._

Kakashi paused in his thinking and thinks of the controversy in his thinking.

_Am I saying that he could surpass me if he stopped being a pushover? I mean, during the Fourth Shinobi War, all of my student surpassed me by far, defeating Kaguya and making peace with Obito. Naruto has sure become a leader, Sasuke's trying to find retribution, and Sakura is trying to run her family and her life. Meanwhile, Tenzo, he couldn't get out of the Infinite Tsukyomi, so he didn't surpass me yet, not that he's weak. The events in Sunagakure showed that much. Why did he run away? Become a rogue ninja? Did he have something he needed to do or prove, like Sasuke? To advance his own career, like Orochimaru? Did he see some horrible sight, like Obito?_

Kakashi sighed heavily, feeling deeply depressed by the situation. In the end, I guess I didn't really know him at all.

_Even before he ran away, I didn't even know he occasionally left the village to go to his personal garden. I even watched him that night, wondering if I should bring up the subject of the legality of leaving the village without permission and approach him—_

He thought back to that night, remembering how at peace Tenzo was and how serene the scene was. His features were accentuated in his calm countenance, as he held a book in his lap and a flashlight in his hand, reading in the presence of what he believed was only himself and the accepting trees. He shook his head and forced himself to stop thinking, feeling stalkerish.

"Hokage-sama," his bodyguard piped up. "You have been on the same page of that document for the past twenty minutes. Are you feeling ok?"

Did I really get to know anyone at all? Is Gai really an enthusiastic over-the-top ninja who wants to be rival friends with me? Does Naruto actually like ramen?

_He scolded himself. Now he was right stupid. It's just like asking whether or not he has a mask on his face or if he likes the _Icha Icha_ series._

He looked back at his bodyguard, slowly coming back from his reverie. "Mm, I guess you're right. I should take a vacation, I'm feeling a little out of it."

He stood up from his desk and turned to his bodyguard before he left the room: "By the way, what's your name?"

The ANBU, stunned by the question, hesitated for a good half minute before responding curtly, "I am Pernaki Suzuha, codename Bunny."

He looked her over. "Hmm, I might as well change that. 'Bunny' doesn't really fit you, now does it?"

He can tell she tried hard to hold back a snort while she replied, "Hokage-sama, my job would be a lot easier if you just did your work, not whether or not you change my name."

"Yep, definitely not a bunny. Keep the mask though, it suits you." Then he walked out of there and closed the door gently behind him.

He walked to the administration office and requested two weeks off of work. They raised their eyebrows and gave them the time off since he was Hokage, but refused him when he said he'd give the job temporarily to Naruto, so he pawned off all his work on Shikamaru. He needed to stop dozing around and being lazy and start doing some work.

He went to the memorial stone again and asked his deceased teammates for advice. Although they would usually be comforting when he saw them, this time Obito laughed at him for not realizing something and Rin encouraged him to go after Tenzo.

He doesn't know why everybody, including his ghost of a teammate, all thought he was superbly worried about Tenzo. It's not like he's gay for him or anything. And that was not being a tsundere, that was just the honest to God truth. He wasn't sure whether or not to listen to Rin's advice.

He decided that he had nothing to do for two weeks, even though he uncharacteristally stupidly signed two days of for him for no reason. He vaguely remembered he had a reason, but staring at Obito's engraved name on the blue stone made him forget what it was.

When he got back home, he started packing. He packed ration food, clothes, kunai, shuriken, explosion tags, scrolls and more. He takes all the weapons he can pack, feeling like he'll need them if he wants to go on a quest to find his kouhai. He sleeps today, but in the morning he wakes up and heads out the door.


	5. 4

He woke up to the sound of a plastic bag rustling.

He groaned as he opened his eyes, light stabbing his eyes with each Ray that enters. Soon he adjusted to the light and saw...

The same color of sand. What a shock.

He turns his head slowly to examine his surroundings. He was in a living room, although it took an incredible amount of deduction to tell a living room apart from a bedroom, since both had the same design and choice of color. This room had nothing in it but a couch and a rug underneath, and a window beside it to put the couch in a good light. He also had a blanket underneath and over him.

The rustling of plastic was from a little boy beside him, who was eating beef jerky. He stared at him boredly as he chewed his delicacy.

"You awake?"

Tenzo groaned and nodded. "Where am I?"

"My house. I saw you life up almost tons of water and threw it over the wall surrounding Sunagakure. You have amazing strength!" His eyes light up suddenly.

He also had shaggy clothes, like most of Sunagakure, and his premature face looks average, nothing spectacular about him except for the light in his eyes.

"Water, please."

The kid raise his eyebrows. "You still trust water after what happened yesterday?"

Tenzo tried to recollect what happened yesterday but only finds blurry memories and a headache. He would've thought he was drunk if his tongue also felt like it was scorched.

The kid stands up and leaves his beef jerky, goes into another room and comes back with a cup of fresh water. He hands it to Tenzo, which he gulps greedily.

"Thanks."

"Mhmm."

An awkward pause elongated between them.

"By the way, your backpack is near the door, along with your cloak."

"Mm." His head still hurt and he tries to remember what happened yesterday.

"Hey, is that my beef jerky?"

The genin shrugged. "You're dropped it. Finders keepers." Tenzo sighed and continued sipping on his water.

After a minute or two, his memories slowly came back to him piece by piece. It looked as unreal as it felt, but with his current symptoms he wouldn't put it past him.

"Why did you bring me to your home and not a hospital?"

The kid rolled his eyes. Tch. Attitude. "You obviously don't know anything about Subnagakure. At least I can put my doubts away that you're not one of the Ceanian Terrorists." He paused before he continued again. Sarcastic and logical, what a fitting pair.

"There were a lot of injured civilians and shinobi in the fight. We eventually got the terrorists to flee, but not without taking some considerable damage. Since we barely have any medical nins and the water has questionable debris in them, it's not suited for drinking. Everybody noticed that you saved the Kazekage, but nobody knew where you went. I saw you lying there on the ground and dragged you to my house to say you from other attacks." He explained nonchalantly.

"Well, thank you kid." He thanked him humbly.

The kid grinned at him. "So, now that I told you that information, mind telling me who this 'Kakashi' is?"

Tenzo sputtered over his dry tongue.

The kid rolled his eyes. "Don't even bother answering that. It was rhetorical. Of course I know who Copy Ninja Kakashi is, who doesn't? I mean, I get that he's hot and Hokage and all, but I didn't perceive you to be someone pathetic enough to actually wish someone that famous would date him. Man, to even say it in your sleep! You must have such a man crush on the guy."

Tenzo flushed red, by didn't say anything.

"Anyway, it doesn't really matter. I just met you, I shouldn't be prying into your personal life." He started to hurriedly get up to his feet, before the kid stopped him.

"Want to go get some food?" He asked. Tenzo felt hesitant at intruding, then the second he thought of his poor, starving, rumbling stomach he acquiesced.

They settled for a barbecue. Apparently, the Sand Village centers it's main meals on meat. There were few vegetables in the menu, and most were different types of meat. At least the Sand Village barely had greasy foodstuffs. He chose a lamb as the meat for the barbecue, while the kid chose steak.

He was too preoccupied in his thoughts to realize his lamb was turning black. When the kid brought his attention on it, his face dropped while he quickly tried to save what he can. The kid laughed in amusement at the charred bits breaking off and dropping into the fire and Tenzo's hurried expression.

As he was chewing on his (over)cooked lamb thoughtfully in disgust, he tried to remember what happened yesterday.

"Hey, did you hear what happened yesterday?" The conversation in the other booth caught his interest.

"Nah, brah, I was asleep through the whole thing. Why's everybody talkin' 'bout it?"

"So some terrorists called the Oceaners or something like that flooded Suna. Flooded the whole city up 'til half the first story! It was some incredible Water Style jutsus, man. They came in disguised as a caravan selling water bottles."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! Then the Kazekage came in and couldn't fight cuz the sand was all wet and stuff, then he got caught in some kinda water sphere. It was insane man! I thought I was gonna die!"

"What, no way! The Kazekage?"

"Yeah, legit dude. So I thought I was gonna die, but this dude in a white cloak started to lift the water up! Like, the whole flood, he just lifted it up like it was nothing! It was like, one of the kages or something but I didn't recognize him. He had like almond eyes and shit, nothing like the kages I know. Then the Kazekage–"

"Woah, wait. How do you know it was a Kage?"

"Tsk, man, are you gonna ask a thousand questions? Cuz of his cloak, obviously. Well he wasn't wearing the hat, but his cloak was white and stuff and he had to be a Kage, he freed the Kazekage from a jutsu. The Kazekage. Man, you know how much he hates help and how strong he is, he must've been a Kage. Thing is, nobody knows which Kage, so they're started calling him the 'Nameless Kage' and the 'Almond-Eyed Savior' and stuff."

"Man, I don't believe that shit."

"Yeah, I wouldn't either but I saw it with my own fucking eyes! I thought it was an illusion when he disappeared, like nobody could find him again and he was hooded so nobody knows what he looked like. The Kazekage issued a search for him after the fight with the terrorists were over."

"Wow, man."

"Yeah, I know right. Anyway, the Kazekage wiped out all of them after that blip, and–"

Their conversation continued while Tenzo took a minute to process that information. He didn't know how much of it he could trust, since he didn't pull off that stunt without exerting all of his energy he could barely stand and they only flooded the village until the water was two inches off the ground. And his nicknames were way too flattery, he had to control himself to not have an insane ego boost like Guy after he wins a "duel" with Kakashi.

The kid looked up from his steak and stared at him. "You're listening to the conversation next to ours, aren't you?" Tenzo nodded.

"A lot of things happened yesterday. After you passed out, some ninjas came and attacked you, but I saved you from them. Not to alarm you, but I think they were from Konoha. They had ANBU uniforms and pretty masks and stuff."

Tenzo nodded thoughtfully. In the distance he picks up another conversation, this time more hushed and obvious.

"Is that the Shudoh kid?"

The kid across from him obviously hear this and looked down at his cooked meat in shame. Tenzo raised an eyebrow.

"I heard he's some snobby rich kid."

"Ugh, the person across from him must be his servant too. Disgusting."

"Shudoh kid?" Tenzo asked to his partner across from him. He kept on staring at his steak but eventually responded.

"Shudoh is a well known family in Sunagakure. They pull the strings in government and are very affluent. I'm the heir to my family's wealth and position."

_Oh, I recognize the Shudoh brand now. They are a very affluent family that funds a multitude of research and ninja missions. I see their logo on all of my kunais recently._

Tenzo waited for him to continue, but he didn't. He kept on staring at his steak, and he eventually started to cut it while he was preoccupied with his thoughts.

_Is this a problem the Hyuugas deal with constantly?_

"Well," Tenzo said, "I don't think being from a rich family makes you a bad person. After all, you saved my life and are treating me to food right now."

He smiled slightly at the reassurance. "Thanks. But tell me more about you. Where were you from?"

They continued conversation for a while, Tenzo telling him his life as a ninja and his makeshift family. However, most of the discussion was on the kid and his different interests. He loves his team members, even though one is really bigoted and his Sensei beats him to oblivion. He loves to skip stones and read manga, his favorite food was from the time he went to the Leaf and ate saury fish, and he even has a crush on his teammate.Tenzo give him advice on how to ask her out but he just flushes a furious red and drops the conversation. He then teases Tenzo on his man crush for the Sixth Hokage, which Tenzo also drops the conversation. He asks about ninjutsu and the life of the ninja, while Tenzo explains in deep description about what it is like. The only disappointing aspect of the whole thing was that sometimes they would get so caught up in conversations that Tenzo would end up with more charred meat than actually reasonably cooked meat, much to the kid's bemusement.

They laugh some more and soon, they were just sitting there in the barbecue shop just laughing their guts out, crying in laughter.

"What, the Sixth Hokage reads porn in front of children? I don't believe it."

"It's true I swear, I've known him or years."

"That's good blackmail material you know. Shouldn't have said that to me."

"Oh, he's shameless about it. It wouldn't have matter anyway, the whole world knows about it. He brings his Icha Icha books everywhere."

"Wish I was in Konoha so I can read somma that, if ya know what I mean." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and the gesture was so unexpected that Tenzo burst out laughing.

Even though the kid was still a genin, he was mature enough to act like an adult. He wasn't relentlessly insistent unlike Naruto and wasn't obsessed with boobs... Like Naruto. Still, he shared common beliefs and personality with Naruto that it feels like talking to an older version of him, even though Naruto is older than him.

"Hey, we should probably go home. It's already three and I want you to do a favor for me, will ya?"

Slightly skeptical but trusting, Tenzo agreed to the request. The started their ascent home. When they returned, the kid led him to his backyard, which was a big piece of land but still mostly sand, with the occasional weed growing from the edges.

"So." Tenzo stopped and stared him in the eye. "I need something in return that I think only you can teach me."

Tenzo waited patiently for him to elaborate.

"I... I want to be a better ninja." He stammered. "I'm a genin, but I have a water affiliation. I don't know what to do with it, since not many people in the Sand have a water affiliation. There is no water for miles across, and I want to use my suiton for something useful. I trust that you're not a terrorist, since the terrorists carefully planned this and you don't even know why I didn't bring you to a hospital. And you helped Suna with the war efforts, even if you're not from here." He struggled with his mind at first, before blurting out, "Can you make a river for me to train with?"

Tenzo took a while to process that whole speech, but once he did he sighed. "You shouldn't trust people so easily."

He smiled genuinely. "I can tell that you mean no harm, from your actions yesterday and your mannerisms today. I don't trust you completely, but I do trust myself and I don't make a habit of reading people wrong." He looks stern and serious. He really did believe in his skill to read people.

"Kid, I–" he stopped himself. He just remembered why he ran away; to start a new life and to stop being a pushover. "Kid, you should go to Konoha's forests to train, they have hundreds of rivers."

"I can't. My parents have big influence over Sunagakure, and they won't allow my team to go anywhere outside the village. They think it's dangerous, especially for the heir." He sounded solemn while saying that, eyes cast down either in anger or sadness.

"Also, I have chakra exhaustion. Can't do much right now but walk and talk."

The kid looked up at him skeptically. "You recover your chakra really fast. In a day, your chakra restored itself to the point where you can come back to consciousness. That's some insane speed."

"Kid, seriously, I can't do much right now."

The kid looked up in surprise, and his demeanor got a bit more desperate. "No please, if you really can't, live with me for a few days until you regain some of your chakra. Please," he took a step closer to Tenzo, "I have never been more serious about anything in my life. The village has always condemned me for being a Shudoh, and my parents have always shunned me for my water affiliation, and I want to prove to them that I can be helpful too!"

His words hit a cord with Tenzo, reminding himself of his younger self, how much he wanted to prove to the Elders his Wood Style was an advantage, not a disadvantage. How he ran away from his home in Konoha to prove that somewhere in his life, he could be helpful to others and not just to be used to fight against them.

He nodded his head and scratched his head. "Alright." The kids face lit up like a sparkler.

Tenzo sighed deeply and another chord was hit in his heart; always obliging to whatever Kakashi does. Either this kid knows about his history with Konoha or Tenzo just missed his village too much.

What they went outside, Tenzo massaged his shoulders and moved around to test how much chakra he has left. Not a lot, but more than yesterday. This genin better treat him to some nice food.

He went through the hands signs easily and made a river flowing in a loop. It wasn't the most extravagant of his creations, unlike the waterfall he made for Naruto's training, but the kid was still delighted beyond belief.

Just because he's happy he's alive and inspired by this kid's enthusiasm, he added a sapling of an orange tree in the middle. The smile on the suiton user's face exploded like fireworks as his central core system got interrupted as he whooped for joy, jumping and running and admiring the little landscape with stars as eyes.

"What... A tree?! You can really create everything, can't you! Wow I'm so grateful that you came into Sunagakure. If you made a cult, I'd join it, I swear! This is like the coolest thing, creating life! And an orange trees! I always suggested to Mother to get a tree instead of a cactus, and now... Thank you!" He ramble on with his praises as he picked a plump orange from its branches.

"Yeah, sure kid."

He turned around, but felt the cold water wet his hair and a little bit of his shirt. He turned around to see the mischievous genin practice a jutsu on him.

Tenzo paid the debt back tenfold as he used the same jutsu the genin used to moved the water and splash his whole entire body with water. The giggling in the genin stopped momentarily and he burst out laughing. Tenzo also chuckled. They played around with the water a bit, dousing the sand with water and throwing sand balls at the other. Soon, they lost track of time and laid there for a while, identifying shapes in clouds while chewing on oranges.

Tenzo eventually said he had to go, much to the kid's disappointment. He asked for instructions on how to take care of his tree.

"Water it thrice a week with a lot of water, since Sunagakure barely has any water. Also, you better learn the basics on how to create water, since that river is going to evaporate soon." Tenzo instructs him while turning to walk away.

"Wait!" Tenzo didn't turn around. He's just like Kakashi, he'll be entranced in his innocent spell and he'll use up all his chakra to this kid's bidding. How typical.

"Seriously! I'm not gonna make you teach me jutsus, there are books for a reason. I just want to warn you about something." Tenzo's interests piqued and he stopped and turned around. The kid transformed from a giddy fanboy to an elite ninja in several seconds, staring him dead in the eyes.

"Watch your back. Not only is the Ceanian Terrorists on your back now, but Konohagakure is too. I saw some ninjas from Konoha's secret service trying to attack you and I protected you as you passed out. You seem to be really powerful so I'm certain you can handle the Ceanians. However, Konoha has some powerful shinobi, just be careful. I don't know why you would moan the Hokage's name out in your sleep if he's out to get you, but whatever." He smiled slight, but put a stern look on his face and continued.

"Also, I know this would stir up conflict with the Mizukage because of her personality and she might get involved. Trust me on this it's happened before; I'm a huge history buff, as you already know."

Tenzo listened carefully and nodded, analyzing whether he should take the kid's word for it and what it woul mean for him. The kid smiled.

"Thank you. For saving the village, for treating me to food, and for making me a river to practice with. I promise I'll take good care of your tree. It'll grow to be the tallest in Sunagakure! Or the only one." He chuckle and then paused. A breeze rippled his clothes through the air.

"I really admire you. I might be from a rich family, but my life hasn't been that great. I'm not going to complain about it, after all I do have some self-respect. But, whatever your final goals are, just know that I will always remember you!"

He doesn't know what the kid's name is nor the kid his, but he felt as if the kid was already family to him. After all, what's in a name? He didn't even have one. He smiled sincerely, and promised he will visit him when he comes back from his journey, much to the kid's delight.

They wave goodbyes, and Tenzo sneaked out of the quiet village at night, the freezing cold not even on his mind as he compared the people in Konoha and Suna. No matter how different their lifestyles are, people will generally be the same. He looked up the stars and yearned for his village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should probably go back and edit these chapters in the future


	6. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's not that good just to warn you
> 
> oh well

_He's not here, is he._

He could tell from the way the Kazekage's third superintendent was looking at him. And he didn't like it at all.

He went through so much crucibles the past week that it was laughable. Apparently, he could sneak by the jonin guards but he couldn't sneak past a still-genin blond-haired Halloween-jacketed ramen-lover. Once he was some distance from the Leaf, Naruto declared he will join him to find Captain Yamato. After trying for a considerable amount of time to push Naruto off of him, the guards hear them and they reported them and the both of them were caught. The Council gave him an earful about going out without a bodyguard and almost revoked his vacation, and once he got out Naruto, Sakura, and Sai begged to go with him or else they would sneak out themselves and meanwhile Kakashi was listening to their constant pleas and contemplating suicide. Gai also came by in his most serious voice and most serious tights and wanted to come along too, and Lee came bursting into Kakashi's room with him. Team 3, Team 8, and Team 10 heard about this cause and wanted to also help, especially Shino who was excluded from the Sasuke Recovery Arc. Genma, Kurenai, Anko, hell, even Teuchi wanted to come, saying he'll provide sustenance because Tenzo attracted customers to Ichiraku Ramen and because he was nice to him. Even Orochimaru considered it, saying that he felt a commitment to get Tenzo back since Tenzo has always been watching him since he returned to the village and he wanted to be useful to the Leaf. As Hokage, he tripled security on the borders and properly left this time through a secret underground tunnel only ANBU can access.

He ran over to the Sand village, resting for an hour every six hours. He arrived in a day's time without any sleep and only surviving off of ration pills. He easily got past the guards by proclaiming he was the infamous Kakashi and was only there on vacation. He fears for the protection of the Sand if the guards let anyone with the name 'Kakashi' in, but then again from what was just shown, the Leaf's securitty isn't all that better either.

In the village rumors ran wild. Apparently even a week later he was still the talk of the Sand and this idea probably lead to more talk on how Gaara isn't reining in these testimonies and exaggerated claims. He was sick of salesmen trying to sell him merchandise of an almond-eyed man in a hooded cloak.

 _Look at my kouhai, all grown up. Even has merchandise of his own._ He smiled slightly under his mask, remembering the pillow of him that Naruto sleeps on. He thinks that he might get a pillow of the hooded savior for Naruto to add to his collection. His smile turns sad as he remembers all the times Yamato had tried to stand out to no avail. _How ironic is it that once he left he was being the hot topic of the Sand village for a week._

He strolls into the Kazekage Tower, appearing nonchalant but actually observing everything acutely from the corner of his eye, and asked politely to see the Kazekage. Gaara's (third) superintendent said he couldn't see the Kazekage without an appointment, but once Hatake Kakashi unveiled his already obvious identity his perspective changed instantly. Usually, the Rokudaime hated to abuse his position to others an rather them never having heard of his identity, but getting crucial intel from the Sand about the location of Tenzo was the most important thing he cared about right now, and this conversation with the Kazekage could change everything.

He began to explain why he was here. He told the superintendent about the (fake) urgency of having to bring back the "Almond-Eyed Savior" to Konoha, how he needs him to help defeat the Ceanians, and so on. Kakashi spoke more in that one confrontation than he had the past two week. The superintendent was looking at him like he just gouged his eyes out because he did not realize the urgency the situation held for the Leaf. For the record, Kakashi did hype up his story quite a bit. The superintendent allowed him a visit to the Kazekage out of shock and surprise, but Kakashi wasn't about to complain, even if he did give out secret data. Honestly though, he thought the Sand knew and was holding Tenzo in the village.

Gaara looked very strange sitting at a desk filing away paperwork. At first he didn't understand why Naruto would comment that about him but now he does; a superb ninja should be out fighting for their country, not stuck in an office chair doing something they don't know how to. That was one way the ninja social class was messed up, but he wasn't about to complain. He's seen the decisions the Elders make, and he wasn't going to make the village go through the torture of increased taxes and random declarations of war because it fancies one of the Council members. He was escorted by two guards and they stopped behind him as he stood lazily to Gaara. When he finished his paperwork, the Kazekage turned to address him.

"Sixth Hokage." With a wave of a hand he shooed the guards away and Kakashi was left alone with the Kazekage. Gaara didn't respond, and after a few minutes Kakashi realized he was waiting for him to state his purpose. Feeling silly about the whole thing, especially since they don't know anything he doesn't, he explained the whole situation to Gaara with only a tint of seriousness in his voice. He wasn't about to exaggerate to the Kazekage, who could probably already see through it anyway.

The Wind Shadow nodded his head slowly. "I see. You are facing the same dilemma as I. The Sand has put up hundreds of wanted posters throughout the village. One of the guards claim he recognized him in the disguised caravan that attacked the village. We suspect he might be a traitor of the Ceanian Terrorists and are unsure of what his motives are. However, based on the information you just told me, we should work together to figure out where this 'Tenzo' is about to go and when and where the Ceanians are going to attack."

Kakashi nodded. Figuring out where Tenzo is with a group of people is probably more efficient, but... _I'm on vacation! He doesn't know how many tribulations it took to even get out of the village, and I have the most power..._ "I see. Yes, this is a serious issue which the Five Kages should address immediately. However, because of the seclusive nature of terrorists group, we have to attack them strategically and plan out where they are going to attack next prior to when it happens, and I am not the person suited for that. My subordinate, Shikamaru Nara, is the perfect person for the Village of the Sand to discuss this issue with and plan out perfectly the next step for annihilating this terrorist group. I do not mean any disrespect, but I am currently on vacation and I highly suggest you talk with him. It'll be worth it." _Not meaning to be selfish, Gaara, but I want to bring my kouhai back on my own. He's my kouhai and I'll save him again. ...Maybe I'm spending too much time with Naruto, he's rubbing off on me._

Gaara is staring at him minutely. "Hmm... I suppose you are right, Kakashi-sensei. Shikamaru was the strategist as I remember, back in the Chuunin exams." Kakashi smiled a little, thankful for Gaara dropping the formal talk while he was on vacation.

"Enjoy your vacation in the Sand Village." Gaara wished him farewell as Kakashi did his two-fingered salute and stalked off.

 _I'm starting to get really worried. He's not in the Sand Village, and based on the report from ANBU, it's most likely he got captured by the Ceanian Terrorists._ Kakashi had to consciously will himself to act natural while on the inside he was thinking of all the possibilities of where Tenzo had gone, or even if he got captured by the Ceanians. If he did, Kakashi swears he will kill every last one of them, Sharingan or not.

In his inner turmoil, he didn't notice a chakra that had been following him for quite some time now. Usually, he would play a joke on the pursuer, as he could tell from the chakra signature this was a kid probably enamored that the Hokage was here and maybe give him a pat on the head, but he wasn't in the mood today. He disappeared from the amateur ninja's view and appeared behind him while the kid was still confused.

"Do you need something?" Kakashi asked with a tone of icy frost knitted along his words.

The kid froze. And turned around. And stared the _Hokage_ (information he is probably still digesting) in the face, stammering on air. "H-H-Hok-kage-s-sama!"

"Yep that's me. Something you need, since you've been stalking me for some time now?"

"N-No. Just wanted to get a good look at you." The kid winced, probably internally cringing at the honesty he is saying because of shock and fear.

Kakashi waited for an explanation, his unmoving stance invoking more fear into the kid.

Kakashi waited for an explanation, his unmoving stance invoking more fear into the kid. "L-Look, I'm sorry I followed you. Just that, well, my good friend has an insane crush on you and I wanted to get a good look at you to see if you were really worth all of his admiration." Again, he cringed at his bluntness. "I'm not saying that to offend you! Honestly, my friend is amazing, and to have him admire you is an amazing feat! Not saying you're not greater than him. I mean-" The kid stopped talking and swallow deeply.

Kakashi sighed. "Alright kid. Your opinions?"

"What?"

"Am I worth your friend's deep respect?"

The kid seemed to gain some of his confidence. He examined Kakashi's face and stature quickly, scanning him up and down several times. "I can't tell. I wanted to follow you around to see how you'd act with the civilians and if you truly are a kind, caring, strong, smart, lazy, jerk of an asshole bully he made you out to be."

Kakashi's eyebrows shot past his hairline. _This kid has more guts than Naruto, and past that point is just pure idiocy, or is that what people are thinking about me nowadays? Not that what he's saying isn't true though. It's like his friend knows me or something. If the Sand village is really saying that about me I think I just might brood in a corner._ "I can't have you follow me around all day. I have important things to do." Kakashi started to walk away.

"Wait!" Kakashi didn't stop.

"Seriously, wait!" Kakashi stopped dead in his steps and the kid bumped into him from behind.

"Alright," Kakashi said softly, after a few minutes, "I'll go see your friend and let him judge me for himself, how about that?" It was at that moment he said that, he fully began to realize his friend was a male.

The kid stared up at him, but then looked down on the steps of a faraway building, his mental state even farther away. "He left the village a few days ago. But he was a true hero, he really would've like to see you. He at least deserved that much." He stared at the building while Kakashi was cocking an eyebrows at him. His eyes finally snapped back into focus on Kakashi when someone stepped out of the building and disrupted his daze. "Though, Hokage-sama, I feel as though based on the information he gave me subtly, you two already know each other. Plus, he was wearing the old jonin clothes from Konoha, the ones issued before the war. Once again, Hokage-sama, I'm sorry for following you in an unauthorized manner, and if you feel the need to report me please do so. And please disregard everything I just said; it was irrelevant and distracted you from important duties you must perform as a Hokage."

 _Yeah, like I could report you. I don't even know your name._ He looked down at the kid more carefully, and that was his folly. Images flashed before his eyes of Naruto and Obito, their faces all full of sincerity and hope, a longing for the world to be better. _On the First's name, give me a break..._ "No, don't worry about it, you weren't distracting me. I was just going to get some food, wanna come?" He never opened up to much people, but after the war and multiple therapy sessions, he felt it was easier to do. And this kid touched his soft spot easily.

The kid looked up at him, thinking about his offer. He declined. Kakashi shrugged and went on his way. _Wasn't that much like Naruto like I thought._

The kid pulled on his sleeve and the Chidori-holder looked down at his innocent but determined face. _Just like Naruto. More like Obito. What am I doing, comparing a kid on the streets to Naruto and Obito? He is more like himself, how about that?_ "I mean no disrespect, Hokage-sama, but please don't be a terrible person. I know how disrespectful that sounds, but from the way I perceived it, he's been longing for you for a long time. He would jump in front of a Chidori for you without any hesitance. Please, you don't have to like him, just please be someone worthy of his affections, ok, Kakashi-sama?"

Something hit his chest like a boulder and knocked the air out of his lungs. He wasn't even concerned about the amount rudeness from the last sentence, not that he would particularly mind even if he was in the right stage of mind.

 _Jump in front of a Chidori for me? This kid must have searched up information about me._ His anger couldn't keep up with his sadness and guilt and he stared intently at a round building in the distance. He thought about a boy he couldn't keep his promise to and a girl who died with mettle to save the village. _All this for a petty crush? This guy must've fallen hard. Who recently went to the Sand Village? Was it Kiba? No, he barely talked to me. Who went to the Sand Village and knows him well?_ "Kid, all this for a crush that your friend has?"

"I know he didn't die or anything, but honestly, from the events of the past few days, he might've. But seriously, he is an amazing person, always willing to sacrifice himself for the well being of others. If you ever meet him again, please, treat him well." The kid looked up once more at him to convey his sincerity, then let go of his sleeve.

"Sorry for that emotional outburst, Hokage-sama. Enjoy your stay at Sunagakure. I suggest the barbecue, the meat here is delicious." The kid made a hand sign and poofed away.

Kakashi scanned the village for food, not in the mood to eat barbecue alone, the conversation still fresh in his mind. He analyzed it several times, but couldn't think of someone that would've made good acquaintances with a kid and tell them their deepest admiration for him. The closest candidate he could think of was Gai, although Gai wouldn't call him an asshole and more like "my fiery rival that is always up for a challenge!".

He put that conversation aside, realizing he did have more important duties to commit to. Not feeling like eating food pills again, he decided on eating teriyaki from a nearby restaurant. The waiter was confused that he ordered teriyaki and only teriyaki like a snack, but still served his paying customer his food. A big culture difference, apparently, is that in the Sand, snacks come in sealed plastic bags and full meals are served in front of your face. After eating it quickly, like he was trained to do to cover up his secret-but-not-so-secret-because-everyone-knows-who-he-is identity with his mask, he laid down a hefty tip and left the restaurant. No civilians he talked to provided any information about the location of the "Nameless Kage", only gossips, so soon he left the Sand Village too.

On his way out of the windy desert, he decided he needed to change his thinking a bit to match Tenzo's.

_Where would Tenzo be? What were his motives for running away? Was he feeling underappreciated? If he was, what made him snap?_

_He ran away after the party, or sometime close to that. He was last seen at the party and I sent ANBU after him about a day later. He left early, so it must have been something at the party. He was acting a little awkward, and he was sick..._

Kakashi gasped a little. _Was it like with Sasuke? Did someone plant a curse on his body that made him leave? He was feeling sick after all, and he was acting a bit unnatural during the party..._

_If it is like with Sasuke, why would he be in Sunagakure? It doesn't add up. The first place he would want to be is by the person who placed the curse on him's side. He also helped the Sand, did he want recognition? If he did, he would've stayed and unveiled his identity. No, knowing Tenzo he wouldn't betray the Leaf like that without a reason._

_I wish I talked to him more, knew his perspective on life..._

He couldn't for the life of him fathom where Tenzo could be hiding. _Probably in some small state without a big population, since he likes his alone time._

_Does this have anything to do with the Fourth Shinobi War? Did he have PTSD and thought he wasn't useful to the Leaf?_

The more he thought about that, the more sense it made. His therapist did tell him that Yamato had been skipping out on his therapy sessions but Kakashi wasn't too worried, knowing that Tenzo had a sturdy psychological foundation. Now, Kakashi cursed himself for depending on Tenzo whenever the situation called, he had his limitations and Kakashi hasn't been paying attention to that. He was captured and used against his will against the people he was loyal too, and once he was released he was subjected again to his chakra being used against his will by the Kaguya and her Divine Tree. He had the worst experience in the war, his Wood Kekkei Genkei, his main source of strength, being his weakness that the enemy sought out. Sai probably was harsh on him too, that the ANBU member couldn't kill himself in time when he got captured. He wondered what his dream was in the Infinite Tsukyomi...

The lifeless desert around him howled and the sun hissed on his skin. As his mind went off to a hopeless daze, his footsteps began to slow down too.

Wood...

Tree...

Wood Style...

Divine Tree...

_Oh the First, I'm stupid._

How did he not notice first that that's where he's most likely to be headed?

Although a lot of things he knew about Tenzo contradicted it, Kakashi planned to go to the Cloud Village. He didn't understand a lot about Tenzo's mind and pieces were still missing, but it was the best idea he has and his gut is going along with it. He wasn't one to doubt his gut instincts but he sure hopes it's right, because it was a long trek to the Cloud Village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's something missing in my writing, I just don't know what it is.

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna suck but let's do this
> 
> BTW PLEASE READ: This is still a work-in-progress and I'm really stupid so I'll be reposting chapters if need be


End file.
